It should be beautiful
by Ahopa
Summary: СайСаку, после возвращение Саске в Коноху. Зарисовка с намеком на постельную сцену в госпитале.


**Название**: It should be beautiful.

**Альфа**: Ahopa-chan (Тенэ)

**Бета**: нет

**Жанр**: Романтика.

**Категория**: Драббл.

**Тип**: гет

**Рейтинг**: PG-15

**Пейринг**: Сай/Сакура

**Дисклаймер**: мне ничего не принадлежит, кроме идеи и реализации фанфика. И еще моя Накику.

**От автора**: Захотелось остро почитать СайСаку, но ничего не нашла. Вот и написался данный бред. Кто-нибудь может мне сказать, отчего на паре СайСаку меня всегда отчаянно тянет на хентай?

**Варнинг:** мой излюбленный намек: секс в абсолютной темноте.

**Саммари**: -

_«Это должно быть красиво.» _

Она знала, что это должно было произойти. В ту ночь, когда Саске вернулся.

Сакура заснула в соседней палате – забежала к Наруто, проверить, не пришел ли он в себя, да так и осталась сидеть у его постели, держа его за руку и тупо рассматривая стену.

Слишком много времени прошло, слишком много всего случилось.

Вряд ли Наруто хотел пропускать этот момент – возвращение лучшего друга – но она сейчас отдала бы все, чтобы быть на его месте. Только не видеть черных, жестких, блестящих в лунном свете волос, только не смотреть в бесконечно темные глаза, выражающие былое равнодушие.

Она когда-то верила, что человек может измениться. Это загнанное выражение усталости в его глазах отобрало у нее ее веру.

Около полуночи ее разбудил стук в дверь – и чье-то тихое касание спустя две минуты –когда она, не до конца осознавая что происходит, сладко потянулась и открыла глаза. Ладошка, в которой Сакура сжала ледяные пальцы Узумаки, вспотела, девушка резко подалась назад, налетая на прикроватную тумбочку и нечаянно сталкивая на пол подсвечник. Она наверняка разбудила бы пациентов в соседних палатах, но неожиданный посетитель ловко изогнулся, опираясь на ее плечо, и подхватил падающий предмет у самого пола.

Она вздрогнула и тихо вздохнула, чувствуя, как с плеча соскальзывает тонкая ткань шелкового халата - подарок Джирайи на ее восемнадцатилетие. Эро-саннин после подобного широкого жеста получил по голове от Тсунаде, но Сакуре, вопреки мнению ее сенсея, подарок понравился. Соблазнить Саске в ночь его возвращения? Нельзя сказать, что Харуно не подумала об этом – сыграло и ущемленное самолюбие от того, что он оставил ее, не посмотрел на то, что из наивной девочки она выросла в красивую, стройную, привлекательную девушку.

- Саске? – Сакура тихо дотронулась до руки, все еще сжимавшей ее плечо. В темноте видно было только силуэт вошедшего, и узкий лучик луны, пробивавшийся сквозь неплотно прикрытые шторы, освещал черные, как смоль волосы. Почему бы ей врезать ему сейчас, так ведь хочется?!

- Прости Сакура. – Если бы она хотела, она бы увидела эту дурацкую фальшивую улыбку на его лице. Но, судя по голосу, ему и впрямь жаль. – Это я.

За пять лет так и не научился как следует улыбаться.

Сакура протянула руку, и коснулась его обнаженного живота. Чувствуя, как мышцы пресса напрягаются под ее пальцами, Харуно уныло заметила, что и костюм он не сильно изменил за это время.

Она хотела отнять руку, но вместо этого заскользила мягкими подушечками вверх. Это не костюм, просто Сай снял рубашку, в которой она его сегодня видела. Думая о том, чтобы рискнуть спуститься обратно, Сакура покраснела – безусловно, бывший валет анбу мог неправильно понять ее действия. Если он уже не спрашивает себя, какого черта она вытворяет подобное.

Именно в тот миг он и произнес эту фразу: «Это должно быть красиво». Был еще момент – который она позже вспоминала – и ей казалось, что он произнес что-то похожее, но до конца она так и не поняла, что Сай имел в виду. Говорил ли он с уверенностью? Или оттенок этого предложения скорее напоминал вопрос? Она так и не решилась спросить, что, или кого он подразумевал, как и не решилась поинтересоваться, зачем он пришел в палату Наруто, ночью, и без рубашки.

Честно говоря, она уже предполагала такой вариант, что Сай мог оказаться геем, но никогда особо не рассматривала это всерьез.

Ей потребовалось немало сил, чтобы заставить себя отнять руку от приятно греющей кожи и отвернуться, подумывая, чтобы оставить джонина наедине с Наруто – в конце концов, он пришел не к ней, и то, что он стоял неподвижно, не произнося ни звука, подтверждало то, что он не расположен открывать ей цель своего прихода, как и делать здесь что-то в ее присутствии.

- Я, пожалуй, пойду. – Девушка встала, радуясь, что темнота скрывает ее смущение, но, возможно, он мог уловить его в ее голосе. Сай был умен, и понимать людей он научился довольно быстро. Чуть левее от ее руки послышалось тихое сопение, и Наруто, все еще не просыпаясь, перевернулся на бок, сладко причмокнув во сне и обняв подушку. Старый добрый Узумаки – Сакура с нежностью посмотрела туда, где, предположительно находились его глаза.

На секунду свет вдруг стал ярче – и упал на лицо Наруто, так, что Харуно смогла разочарованно понять, что даже не была способна точно определить, как и где он лежал. А потом комната погрузилась в полнейшую темноту – и вместе с освещением, кажется, пропали и звуки, только шуршание тяжелых штор и тихий вздох Сая прервали звенящую тишину.

Сакура недоуменно моргнула, закрыла глаза и принялась считать до двадцати, надеясь, что ее глаза немного привыкнут к темноте и позволят различать силуэты мебели и двух парней, находящихся в небольшой комнате.

Когда она дошла до пятнадцати, чьи-то сильные руки подхватили ее за бедра, и резким рывком усадили на подоконник, скользнув затем ниже и успокоившись на коленях, слегка погладив их. Выбирать из вариантов «кто это?» не приходилось – не Наруто ж, в самом деле.

- Сай. – Она тихо шепнула, не пытаясь убрать его руки.

Сколько они были знакомы? Пять лет? Чуть меньше? Конечно, день их знакомства она, вопреки собственным заверениям, помнила до мельчайшей детали – но куда лучше вспоминались те миссии, на которых они работали в паре – мирное сосуществование, взаимопомощь, взаимовыручка. Его трогательный жест, когда он спас ее, сломав руку и повредив позвоночник. Ей пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы джонин не остался калекой. Он рисковал, она прикрывала его; он жертвовал собой, чтобы спасти ее, она залечивала его раны, иногда чуть ли не зализывала; выводила из его организма яд. Слушала сбивчивое сердцебиение, и трогала, трогала его, каждый раз проклиная себя за неосознанную дрожь, которая сотрясала ее тело от подобной близости. Даже с Саске такого не было – два года назад, когда она вынуждена была раздеть его чуть ли не догола, чтобы вылечить все те ужасные порезы, оставленные на его теле добрым пра-пра-дедушкой Мадарой. Она лечила, и чувствовала только лишь огромное нежелание терять его – только не сейчас, когда они прошли через все круги ада, чтобы спасти его.

- Сакура. – Теперь джонин ухмылялся. Но его ухмылка была незлой – скорее, поддразнивающей, он улыбался так только ей, или Ино, когда видел возле нее Генму. Знал, что Ширануи это заставляет ревновать и только укреплять его привязанность к Яманака.

- Сай. – Она смогла расслабиться, слегка расставить ноги, таким образом, что он придвинулся чуть ближе, и она могла чувствовать его бедра своими. Высокий. Немного худой. Безусловно, очень гибкий. Красивый.

Она знала, что все шло к этому – и поэтому не подхватывала косые взгляды некоторых малознакомых ниндзя, обращенных к нему, когда они проходили по улицам Конохи. И ей, и самому Саю, эти слухи были известны, но дальше перешептываний дело не заходило – во-первых, потому, что связываться с корнем анбу, да и с обычным анбу никому не хотелось. А во-вторых, потому что парень недвусмысленно намекнул, что его личная жизнь других как-то не касается.

Она знала, что все так и будет, поэтому никогда не поддерживала всерьез свою же мимолетную идею о его неправильной ориентации. Она была уверена, что в том взгляде, который он бросил на нее днем, прежде чем, преодолевая отвращение, помочь Саске добраться до госпиталя, было вовсе не сочувствие. Сочувствие, ха! И кто это сказал? Учиха! Он просто не знает, что сочувствие в глазах Сая появилось лишь один-единственный раз – когда умерла ее мать, и Харуно покинула деревню на месяц, скитаясь от одной страны к другой, пока ее не нашли Гаара с Накику, нечаянно выбравшиеся на редкую прогулку. Тогда Сай отогрел ее у себя дома, позволив жить около трех месяцев, пока она не привыкла к тому, что ее пустая квартира никогда больше не наполнится громкими криками счастливой мамы при ее возвращении с миссии.

Игра с их именами могла продолжаться бесконечно, как и все ее воспоминания, которые Сакура медленно и со вкусом прокручивала в голове. Она по-прежнему ничего не видела, но ей, впервые за долгое время, было хорошо. Казалось, что если оттолкнуться назад, разбить окно, и полететь вниз – ветер подхватит ее легкое тело и унесет куда-то далеко, где больше не будет никаких проблем и переживаний. Она бы и правда упала, но ей не дали – ловкие пальцы успели переползти ей на спину, под шелковую ткань, и сейчас изучали ее прямой, слегка выступающий позвоночник.

Она позволяла ему продолжить – хотя сама пыталась вслушиваться в тишину, различить среди ее прерывистого дыхания и хриплых выдохов Сая размеренное посапывание Наруто. Они не должны были продолжать это здесь. Куда приятнее было бы сделать нечто подобное в соседней палате. Ее не пугал сам факт таких неправильных мыслей – в конце концов, Харуно была двадцатилетней девушкой, которой не хватало ласки и любви, и которые она отчаянно искала. В одном единственном человеке.

Когда длинные пальцы джонина коснулись какой-то особо чувствительной точки на ее пояснице, Сакура прогнулась в спине, а все ленивые мысли, до сих пор шевелившиеся в ее голове, внезапно испарились, уступив место другим – более сладким, на ее взгляд даже скорее более _порочным_.

Сейчас, думая о том, кто перед ней стоит, Сакура понимала, насколько он сам выглядел порочным – раньше она врала себе, потому что стыдилась и боялась признать очевидное. Залечивая его раны, глядя на обескровленное лицо, тонкие, искусанные от боли ярко-красные губы, подрагивающие ресницы, и стиснутые кулаки, она знала, что хотела обладать им. Именно таким - разбитым, слабым, уязвимым: настоящим.

Потому что в такие моменты она, а не он, могла защищать, переживать, брать в свои руки ответственность, чувствовать себя на высоте, чувствовать себя главной, той, от кого зависит ситуация. Это было немного ненормально – но ей нравилась эта необычность, в ней она находила новый смысл в том, чтобы продолжать миссии со старой командой и не забрасывать свой путь ниндзя, меняя его на что-то менее опасное и спокойное. На что-то, что не причиняет страданий.

И эта его одержимость Наруто – парадоксальным образом, ее не отталкивало это, скорее наоборот, притягивало, потому что она сама была привязана к этому наивному парню с ярко-желтыми волосами и задорной улыбкой.

- Почему ты сказал мне это? – шепотом спросила она, отстраняя на мгновение его руки и занимаясь своим халатом.

- Что именно? – Сай попробовал, было, снова потянуться к ней, но Харуно твердо пересекла попытки.

- Эти твои слова… Про то, что это должно быть красиво.

Джонин ответил не сразу, задумчиво наклонился к ней, вдыхая аромат ее слегка влажных волос. Она и сама чувствовала легкий запах весенних цветов, исходивший от его кожи – и ей доставляло огромного труда не нагнуться и не провести по ней влажным язычком.

- Ты спрашиваешь себя, насколько порочны твои мысли, не так ли? – он, наконец, ответил, заставив ее вздрогнуть. Потому что его дыхание переместилось куда-то на ее шею, а его губы едва не касались мочки ее левого уха. – Поэтому ты не хочешь идти вперед. Боишься, ждешь, пока кто-то не сделает шаг вперед, показав тебе, как можно освободиться от Учихи. При этом считаешь, что это слишком эгоистично и легкомысленно с твоей стороны. Я хочу помочь тебе, Сакура. Помочь понять, что это не просто акт освобождения, это что-то сильнее, прочнее, возможно, опаснее. Но, безусловно, красивее. _Это должно быть красиво_. Потому что ты красивая. Потому, что я, наверное, люблю тебя, и жалею об этом. Это делает меня слабее.

Он не лгал – иначе мог бы он столь точно описать ее опасения?

Он не лгал, но и не говорил правду.

Она не хотела видеть его глаза – именно потому он погрузит комнату в чернильный мрак, подобный его несравненной атаке.

Она не хотела видеть его глаза – и не хотела думать сейчас о Саске.

Она тоже хотела отомстить.

Он тоже хотел доказать ей, что она способна на это.

Сакура не ответила – это не понадобилось. Она лишь резко опустила чуть согнутые в локтях руки, позволив скользящей ткани упасть к его ногам, чуть откинуть голову назад и влево, ища его невидящим взором, представляя перед собой его лицо, лаская руками его голую грудь, плечи, живот, спускаясь ниже, непроизвольно сглатывая.

Изучала его губы, с горьким и чуть мятным привкусом какой-то лечебной травы, которую она любила, но чье название постоянно забывала. Скользила языком по подбородку, вниз, немыслимо изгибалась в его руках, пока он, не менее тщательно, оценивал те эмоции, которые рождались от соприкосновения их тел, от осязания ее нежной кожи под его пальцами, которое становилось в десятки раз острее из-за темноты вокруг.

Она совсем забыла о Саске – о невидимом Саске, существовавшем где-то в ее прошлом. Когда Сай закусив губу и запрокинув голову назад, разрывал край шторы, стараясь не стонать в голос, а она, до боли прижимаясь к нему, тихо улыбалась, Сакура понимала одно: ей стоило рискнуть намного раньше, потому что джонин был прав. Столько тепла, столько счастья, столько красоты одновременно она еще не чувствовала.

И когда по его телу пробежала дрожь удовольствия, когда он прекратил двигаться в ней, сильнее тяня штору на себя – так, что луч опять появился, выхватывая из сумрака силуэт его стройного тела – Сакура лишь крепче сжала его в объятиях, не позволяя ни на миллиметр отодвинуться от нее. Сжала, с удовольствием шепча ему на ухо, что не только она смогла освободиться от Учихи, чтобы отдаться ему, Саю, но и он сам теперь принадлежал ей, без остатка жертвуя собой в очередной раз.

Так просто. Так хорошо.

И он согласился с ней, позволяя ей заснуть у него на плече, вслушиваясь в ее размерное дыхание, перемешивающееся с дыханием Наруто – спокойно спящие, безмятежные, счастливые. Такие, какими бы он хотел видеть их всегда.

Уже через час, осторожно закутав ее в нагло стащенное с Наруто покрывало, и прибрав последствия их «освобождения», Сай выскользнул из палаты с мирно спящей девушкой на руках. Он двигался в сторону выхода – зная, что никто не встретится им на пути, что в этот час на улице совершенно пустынно. Он шел достаточно медленно – чтобы успеть насладиться еще не выветрившимися воспоминаниями о ночи и почувствовать ее хрупкое, такое родное и любимое тело на своих руках.

Потому что он не позволит Сакуре вернуться в госпиталь, пока здесь лежит обладатель Шарингана, который в эту секунду со злостью прожигает взглядом его спину. Потому, что больше не позволит жить ей одной в пустой квартире, сам соберет ее немногочисленные вещи и перевезет к себе. Потому что обязательно добьется скорейшего выздоровления Наруто и их команда опять будет в полном составе.

Потому что его жизнь – это жизнь нежного розоволосого существа, сквозь сон обнявшего его за шею. И она должна быть красивой.


End file.
